This invention relates generally to snow removing equipment and, more particularly, to vehicle-mounted snow plows and throwers used in airport snow removal.
Snow removal is a constant concern during winter months in northern states. Airports in such areas frequently need to remove large quantities of snow quickly and efficiently from active runways, taxiways, and ramp areas. Given the increased traffic at many airports and the pressing public demand for on-time airline service, the need for efficient snow removal at airports is very real.
Airport snow removal is typically accomplished through use of both plows and snow throwers. Typically, one or more plows move down the runway plowing snow to the side. A snow thrower follows the plows and disperses the windrows that are left behind the plows. Although effective, this approach requires that the airport operating authority purchase, operate and maintain at least two separate, expensive pieces of equipment.
Various attempts have been made in the past to combine snow throwers and plows in a single device. In one device, a snow-throwing fan was located at one end of a plow. Snow accumulated by the plow was directed to the fan where it was propelled beyond the end of the plow. Although effective in removing snow, this device could only plow snow toward the end of the plow blade where the fan this device could only plow snow toward the end of the plow blade where the fan was located. Accordingly, a runway could be plowed in one direction only, requiring the device to "deadhead" back up the runway before each plowing pass. Given the length and width of many runways, considerable time could be wasted as the device "deadheaded" up the runway, removing no snow in the process.
In other devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,518, 2,241,252, 2,199,723 and 2,115,790, rotary blades were incorporated at the outer ends of individual plow blades mounted on opposite sides of a truck. Although either plow could be used to clear snow, such systems were complicated and expensive, requiring sophisticated mechanical linkages to power the blades.